General Grievous
General Grievous is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. A recurring villain, he is the Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a political faction of planetary systems waging war on the Galactic Republic. Trained in all seven forms of lightsaber combat by Count Dooku, he is a ruthless and powerful warrior devoted to Jedi's destruction during the Clone Wars. His acts of wanton aggression and high Jedi body count would prompt the galaxy to give him the nickname the Knightslayer. Though the notorious Jedi slayer was the being in the galaxy during the Clone Wars who had killed the most Jedi in single combat, he did not hesitate to flee from battles he knew he would lose. Appearances Star Wars: Clone Wars In Star Wars: Clone Wars, Grievous's first public appearance is when he led a massive detachment of battle droids to attack the Jedi on Hypori. After he cut down Daakman Barrek as the Jedi Master attempted to request reinforcements from Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grievous ordered his battle droid troops to effectively surround the six remaining Jedi trapped in the remains of a downed Acclamator-class transport: Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk,Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti. After stating to the Jedi that he would grant them a "warrior's death" and lying in wait for them to move, Gi ran screaming into the open to which Grievous jumped on and killed the Padawan. The general then perched himself to the transport's top and hung from his point where he surveyed the five remaining Jedi before landing below and engaging them in combat, unleashing vicious dual-lightsaber attacks on his adversaries. Grievous first targeted Mundi, advancing toward his opponent with the other Jedi in pursuit. Although Mundi evaded the general's powerful downward slash and released aForce push at him, Grievous evaded the blast and jumped onto a nearby wall which propelled himself at the Knights and blasting them aside upon impact. Grievous cut down K'Kruhk down, dismembered the rubble thrown at him by Ti, picked up Seirr by the head with one of his mechanical feet and slammed him to the ground face first, and grabbed Secura as well, throwing both Seirr and Secura up against the top of the transport's remains above. Grievous then dueled both Mundi and Ti at once. He managed to countered their attacks and eventually kicked Mundi against a nearby pile of rubble. Unfazed, the cyborg general advanced at Ti by slashing his lightsabers all the while and leaving Ti unable to escape his onslaught util he knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and forced her against a pile of debris. Mundi attempted to retrieve his lightsaber with the Force, only to have Grievous trap the weapon beneath one of his clawed feet and pick it up himself. With Grievous in possession of three lightsabers (one in each hand and the third using his left foot), Mundi stole one of Grievous' lightsabers secured at his waist and Grievous jumped at Mundi, lightsabers blazing. However, clone troopers arrived at the last minute to save the surviving Jedi from Grievous. After some lightsaber training with Count Dooku, Grievous searched for Palpatineon Coruscant and fought Jedi (led by Ti) that took Palpatine to a secret bunker aboard a maglev train. However, Grievous and his MagnaGuards reached the hardened bunker with six of his MagnaGuards in tow. Cutting a bloody path of destruction through the bunker, he made his way to Palpatine. He quickly killed the Jedi protectors as well as a number of clone troopers before kidnapping theChancellor. He then dueled Ti and spared her to inform the Jedi that the Chancellor was gone. As he fled, Jedi Master Mace Windu Force crushed the plates covering Grievous's chest, injuring his lungs and giving him wheezing/coughing problems. Disney INFINITY 3.0 Grievous appears in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a boss in the Twilight of the Republic Play Set. Disney Park Appearances Star Wars Weekends General Grievous was a meetable character for Star Wars Weekends in Walt Disney World Resort from 2005 to 2006 and 2009 to 2010. Gallery Trivia * In the 2003 Clone Wars miniseries by Genndy Tartakovsky, it turns out that General Grievous didn't always have his famous nasty cough. But, he ended up getting it at the end of the series after he confronted Mace Windu, who crushed his organs with the Force, mainly his lungs. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Aliens